WE
by Park Hae Rin
Summary: chapter 3 update Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan jodoh akan bertemu, Kadang benang nasib yang tak sengaja membuat hal ini menyebalkan begitu juga dengan mereka. Mereka bertemu dengan saling benci tapi apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya. Tak ada yang tahu. Romance Comedy with Super Junior Yesung and Moon Geun young fanfic mind RnR?
1. The day of Beginning

WE

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

Jang Geun Seuk

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), GAJEness, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

The day of Beginning

"Benang merah yang mulai terangkai"

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Seragam baru, sepatu baru dan yang terpenting sekolah baru. Tampak raut kegembiraan dari para siswa Seoul High school. Mereka kini telah menyandang predikat siswa SMA yang pastinya sekarang mereka lebih tinggi kedudukannya daripada di SMP dulu. Namun ada seorang gadis yang nampak sangat tak bersemangat hari ini.

"Drdrdrdrdrdrrrrrrrrrrr" getaran ponsel di saku si gadis menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Yeobseo" katanya.

"Geun Young. Kau lupa bawa bekal makananmu, bagaimana sih" jawab suara diseberang sana dengan mengebu-gebu.

"Eomma. Mianhe aku lupa" balasnya malas.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah di Seoul kan. Apa mau kuantar" tanya suara di telepon panjang lebar.

"Tidak perlu omma. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" balas gadis bernama Geun Young ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah. Jangan mampir kemana-mana dulu. Kau belum hafal kota Seoul kan" balas sang Eomma lagi-lagi.

"Baiklah" jawab si gadis malas.

Belum sempat ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku . Tiba-tiba seorang namja bermata sipit berteriak padanya.

"AWAS REM SEPEDA INI BLONG" teriaknya.

"Hah" hanya itu terucap dari si gadis nampaknya ia masih sulit merespon ucapan laki-laki tadi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak si laki-laki.

Braaaaaakkkkkk tabrakan pun tak terelakan lagi.

"Aduh. Kau itu sudah kubilang remnya blong malah ga minggir . Kau dengar tidak sih".

" Aduh badanku sakit semua" ujar si laki-laki tadi bertubi-tubi.

"…" Geun Young tak bisa merespon dan mencoba memastikan siapa sebenarnya korban dan siapa yang pelaku.

* * *

"Jalan yang hati-hati dong" jawab si namja tadi sambil membersihkan seragamnya.

'Aneh. Orang ini benar-benar aneh' pikir Geun Young.

"Aduh isi tasku berceceran lagi" ujar namja ini lagi sambil membereskan bukunya .

"Teng teng teng teng"

Suara bel sekolah menunjukkan bahwa kegiatan hari ini akan segera dimulai.

"Sial. Aku harus cepat. Soal tadi mianhe" ujar namja ini berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah sambil mendorong sepedanya. Sedangkan si gadis masih ditinggalkan dengan isi tas yang berantakan juga.

Nampaknya ia masih bingung kejadian yang dialaminya. Semenit, dua menit akhirnya dia sadar. DIA TELAT.

Melihat siswa siswi yang berlari-lari dengan sigap Geun Young membereskan buku-buku kedalam tas dan segera berlari ke arah gerbang yang berjarak hampir 300 meter. Namun sial nasib gadis ini. Peraturan SH terlambat 5 menit saja, gerbang sudah ditutup dan sanksinya harus mendapat bimbingan dari guru BK selama 1 jam pelajaran .

'Peraturan yang aneh' pikir Geun Young.

Mau tak mau Geun Young akhirnya ikut dalam barisan 'korban'. Semenit-dua menit dan sepuluh menit akhirnya ia mulai kesal.

'Gara-gara. namja bermata sipit tadi hari pertama aku sudah dihukum' pikir Geun Young.

"Hei, kau. Kau tahu ini jam berapa" teriak guru pembimbing kepada seorang siswa yang terlambat.

"Mianhe _songsaenim_, aku tapi tidak punya arloji, jadi tidak tahu jam berapa" jawabnya santai.

"Kau ini. Kau dari kelas mana. Tidak sopan" teriaknya.

"Choneun?" tanyanya.

"Melihat kelas saja, aku belum" lanjutnya santai.

"Kau murid baru, sudah bertingkah" ujar guru Bk kian marah.

"Karena murid baru saya tidak tahu peraturannya" balasnya santai.

"Siapa namamu. Kau sudah dapat poin minus 10. Tidak sopan" ujar guru tadi marah.

"Jang Geun Seuk" jawabnya singkat

* * *

'Geun. Mirip dengan namaku' batin Geun Young. Akhirnya murid tadi pun tetap dimarahi oleh guru Bk sampai pelajaran kedua mulai. Murid ini berbeda dari murid lainnya dia mempunyai aura yang beda setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Geun Young. Tak terasa akhirnya jam kedua pun dimulai.

"Kalian sudah boleh masuk. Bagi murid kelas 1 kalian bisa liat nama kalian di papan pengumuman dan kalian bisa langsung masuk kelas. Awas besok jangan telat lagi' ancam guru Bk tadi.

"Nde" jawab para siswa.

'Moon Geun Young. Namaku ada dikelas mana' batin Geun Young.

Tiba-tiba "Kelas 1-3. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk" ujar siswa pembangkang tadi. Geun Young beranjak ke arah kertas yang dilihat siswa tadi. Dan namanya berada disana.

"Kau, masuk 1-3?" tanya Geun Seuk.

"Nde" jawab Geun Young pelan.

"Aku Jang Geun Suk. Bangaupseumnida" ujarnya ramah sangat berbeda dengan tadi saat dihukum.

"Aku Moon Geun Young. Nado bangaupseumnida" jawab Geun Young ramah juga.

"Kita punya nama yang sama" balas Geun Suk.

"Hei kalian berdua cepat masuk kelas" teriak guru BK tadi.

"Dia menyebalkan. Pasti dia belum menikah" kata Geun Seuk sambil meninggalkan papan pengumuman tadi.

"Mungkin" balas Geun Young sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan perkenalan tentang sekolah. Sejarah dan kepengurusan sudah aku terangkan. Saatnya kita jalan-jalan. Dan kalian sangat beruntung karena Sang Ketua Osis ini akan mengantarkan kalian" ujar laki-laki berambut cat coklat di depan kelas.

"Mian. Kami terlambat" terdengar suara memasuki kelas 1-3.

"Kau telat. Baiklah duduk di bangku yang kosong. Eh sebentar kalian telat bersamaan. Jangan-jangan baru masuk hari pertama sudah ada pasangan nih" goda laki-laki berambut coklat yang disambut teriakan "OH" dari penjuru kelas tadi.

"ANNI" jawab keduanya.

"Baiklah. Aku perkenalkan bagi kalian yang telat. Aku ketua Osis disini. Namaku Park Junsoo, tapi banyak orang memanggilku Leeteuk, Eeteuk, Angel, tampan dan lain-lain" ujarnya bangga.

'Tambah orang aneh lagi' pikir Geun Young sambil melangkah dibangku yang masih kosong.

"Hei, kau kenapa terlambat. Seo Woo imnida Bangaupseumnida" kata seorang gadis manis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ketua osis kita tampan ya" ujar gadis bernama Seo Woo tadi.

"Moon Geun Young. Mungkin tapi dia bukan tipeku" jawab Geun young.

"Wae?" tanya Seo Woo penasaran.

"Wajahnya seperti tidak setia" balasnya.

"Kau bisa saja" ujar Seo Woo sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Hyung, hapemu non aktif ya" kata seorang siswa berwajah manis ini.

"Anni" jawab siswa lain yang bermata sipit ini.

"Jinjja?" tanya temannya tak percaya.

"Lihat hidup kan" balasnya bangga sambil menunujukan handphone touch screen barunya dengan casing berwarna merah kesukaannya .

"Mungkin sinyalnya jelek " kata namja ini .

"Oh, ya tadi Leeteuk hyung bilang Yesung hyung disuruh nyusul ke laborataorium kimia, katanya ga ada yang membantu dia di kelas 1-3" kata siswa manis tadi panjang lebar.

"Kau Sungmin, kenapa bukan membantunya sendiri" jawab namja yang ternyata bernama Yesung dengan malas.

"Aku sudah jaga kelas sebelah Hyung dengan donghae" jawab siswa bernama Sungmin tadi.

"Tumben kau dan Donghae bisa akur. Masalah pink sudah selesai ya" goda Yesung.

"Belum. Tadi kami masih berargumen sampai babak ke3 tapi berhenti gara-gara Leeteuk hyung menelponku" balas Sungmin dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Nde" akhirnya Yesung menerimanya.

* * *

Suasana kelas 1-3 semakin riuh saat istirahat mulai, masing-masing sudah saling memperkenalkan diri. Dan sekarang mencoba lebih akrab.

"Geun Young aku minta no hapemu nanti kau ku miscall" kata Seo Woo manja.

"Baiklah 08XXXXXXXX13" balas Geum Young.

"Oke Ku misscall ya" jawabnya. Sejenak menunggu tapi ponsel touch screen berwarna merah ini tetap tak bergeming.

"Yeobseo" balas suara diseberang sana.

"Jangan diangkat dong Geun Young" ucap Seo Woo sambil mematikan panggilan dan melihat Geun Young.

"Aku tidak mengangkatnya" balas Geun young sambil melihat ke ponselnya.

"Suara namja yang angkat lho" balas Seo Woo.

"Mungkin kau salah nomor. Sini biar aku miscall" balas Geun Young sambil menekan nomor yang diucapkan Seo Woo. Dan hape Seo Woo pun berbunyi.

"Oke Nomormu 08XXXXXXXX15 kan" ujar Seo Woo.

"ANNI" jawab Geun Young.

"Tapi ini buktinya" kata Seo Woo.

"Tadi kau telpon yang angkat namja dan aku telpon nomornya beda" kata Geun young memikirkan kesalahan ini. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan

"Hapemu tertukar" potong Seo Woo.

"Iya, sial tertukar saat aku jatuh tadi. Pasti namja tadi" ujar Geun Young .

"Kau tahu namanya?" tanya Seo Woo agak panik.

"Molla. tapi coba aku miscall nomorku. Dia pasti juga sadar ponsel kami tertukar" jawab Geun Young.

"Tut Tut tut" .

"Wae?" tanya Seo Woo.

"Sepertinya tidak diangkat.

"Eotthoke?" tanya Geun Young .

Saat kedua orang ini berpikir. Tiba –tiba speaker kelas berbunyi .

* * *

"Teng teng teng. Hei bagi yang merasa namanya Moon Geun Young temui aku di ruang Osis. Hape kita tertukar. Eommamu nelpon terus. Tanya kamu sudah makan atau belum, bagaimana keadaan kelasmu. Cepetan kesini aku malah dikira namjachingumu" ujar namja dari speaker kelas 1-3.

Semua siswa kelas 1-3 langsung menatap Geun Young dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya . Geun Young hanya bisa sweet drop mendengar pengumuman tak jelas tadi.

"Oh ya. Kalau mencariku namaku Kim Jong Woon. Baiklah anak-anak memanggilku Yesung, aku bendahara Osis. Oh ya sepertinya ada bukuku juga yang kebawa kamu saat kita tabrakan tadi" lanjut suara dari speaker kelas tadi.

'Dia benar-benar gila' batin Geun Young.

"Oh ya. Judulnya Fisika for 3 grade" lanjut nya lagi.

"IYAAA" teriak Geun Young kesal.  
}

"Oh ya aku lupa" lanjut suara tadi.

'Apa sih maunya'.

"Aku perlu buku itu secepatnya"

"Wah kau punya kenalan anak Osis nih" tiba-tiba Geun Suk masuk ke kelas yang benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Geun Young.

"Iyalah, satu sekolah juga tahu" jawabnya.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Geun Young.

"Tiap ruangan kan dipasang itu" jawab Geun Suk sambil menunjuk speaker.

"Sial" ujar Geun young.

'Siapa sih orang bodoh ini. Akan kuhajar dia kalau bertemu' pikir Geun Young sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

_**Saat ini mereka belum menyadari bahwa ada benang merah yang akan mengikat mereka nantinya.**_

To. Be. Continue

.

.

.

a/n: Yemoon fic again :D. karena susah ketemu Yemoon pair makanya aku buat :D, sebenernya ini fic pertamaku lho cuma aku edit dikit. apdet pertama di fb sih tadi baru aku apdet ke ffnet sekarang mian kalo ada yg berantakan alias typo :DD. itung2 bikin comedy romance daripaad yg berat-berat lagi - The Guardian :D

Mind To RNR

please ya ya ya


	2. I, You, and They

WE

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

Jang Geun Seuk

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

.

I, You, and They

.

"Kita mulai cerita ini"

.

.

.

.

"Sial" ujar Geun young.

'siapa sih orang bodoh ini. Akan kuhajar dia kalau bertemu' pikir Geun Young.

Sementara itu di ruang Osis.

"Hyung. Kau terlalu keterlaluan, memakai peralatan sekolah untuk hal pribadi" kata seorang siswa pada siswa yang telah menyalahgunakan jabatannya ini.

"Eunhyuk. Bukannya menyalahgunakan tapi aku malas mencarinya" kata Yesung.

"Jangan-jangan hyung suka dengan gadis itu" kata seorang laki-laki yang masuk tiba-tiba.

"Donghae. Bukannya tadi kau bersama sungmin?" tanya Yesung.

"Tadi, ada siswi yang memanggilnya. Aku tinggal deh" jawab Donghae.

"Hari pertama semester baru sudah ada yang nembak. Dia memang tertular ketenaranku" balas seorang yang juga barusan datang.

"Heechul hyung" kata Yesung. Walau satu angkatan dengan Heechul, ia tetap memanggilnya hyung karena umurnya yang lebih muda daripada Heechul. "Wah udah pada kumpul semua ya" kata Leeteuk yang datang setelah Heechul.

"Belum kok. Shindong, Sungmin, Kangin, Hankyung belum datang" kata Eunhyuk mengabsen satu persatu.

"Mereka berempat ditempatkan dikelas mana aja?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk. "Siapa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan entengnya.

"Kibum, Ryewook, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Masak kau lupa" jawab Heechul.

"Biasanya kita selalu bareng jadi aku lupa kalau mereka itu adik kelas kita" balas Leeteuk innocent. "Kibum dikelas 1-1, Ryewook di kelas 1-2, Siwon dan Kyuhyun di kelas 1-3" kata Donghae sambil melihat data siswa baru.

"Tapi tadi aku ga liat siwon dan Kyuhyun" kata Leeteuk.

"Biasa. Pasti Kyuhyun yang mengajak Siwon cabut" balas Yesung.

"Iya. Mereka berdua juga udah hafal seluk beluk sekolah ini kan. Jadi ga perlu masuk hari ini" ujar Donghae melanjutkan.

"Iya juga. Dari SD-SMA sekarang kita selalu di akademi ini kan. Memang agak membosankan" balas Leeteuk.

"Oh, ya tadi Yesung. Kenapa tadi kau pakai pengeras suara buat hal yang ga jelas tadi" kata Leeteuk melanjutkan.

"Aku malas kalau harus mencarinya" jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

"Mulai deh sifat angin-anginan hyung" kata Eunhyuk.

* * *

"Wah pada udah kumpul ya" kata seorang siswa memasuki ruang Osis.

"Sungmin. Mana Kangin dan yang lain" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku ga tahu. Tapi hyung sepertinya ada gadis yang mencari salah satu dari kalian . dari tadi dia mondar-mandir di depan ruang Osis" kata Sungmin.

"Suruh dia masuk kalau begitu" kata Leeteuk.

"Hei masuklah. Kau mencari seseorang kan" kata Sungmin memanggil gadis yang berada di luar ruang Osis. Tapi gadis yang dipanggil nampaknya tetap tak mau masuk.

"Ayolah kalau mau masuk. Masuk saja" bujuk Sungmin.

Para anggota lain mulai penasaran siapa yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Ayolah" kata Sungmin sambil menarik gadis tadi karena mulai tak sabar.

"Iya. Aku bisa masuk sendiri. Ga usah tarik-tarik kenapa" jawab gadis tadi.

"Baiklah" jawab Sungmin.

* * *

Gadis ini mulai masuk ke ruang Osis yang berisikan para laki-laki tampan satu sekolah ini.

"Aku mencari Yesung" katanya dengan wajah merah padam karena perjalanannya dari kelas sampai ke ruang ini selalu ditatap semua siswa dan siswi.

"Aku Yesung" kata Yesung sambil berjalan ke arah Moon Geun Young.

"Mana ponselku?" tanya Geun Young.

"Hyung, ambil hape orang?" tanya Sungmin innocent. Tampaknya dia tidak dengar pengumuman sekeras tadi.

"Mana hapeku juga" balas Yesung.

"Ini" kata Geun young sambil mengembalikan hape dan bukunya juga.

"CHAGGI Akhirnya kau kembali" kata Yesung sambil mencium hapenya. Anggota lain hanya sweet drop mendengarnya. Sementara Geun young sedang memeriksa adakah bagian yang rusak dari hapenya. Tiba-tiba

"Ini kau apakan ponselku" kata Yesung.

"Apaan sih ga ada yang salah juga" balas Geun young.

"Ini ada lecet sedikit" balas yesung sambil memperlihatkan bekas lecetnya.

"Itu udah ada dari awal kali" balas Geun young.

"Biar mirip. Tapi Handphoneku baru tahu" balas Yesung.

"Mana juga aku tahu. mungkin saat jatuh tadi'" kata Geun Young.

"Kau apakan sih" tanya Yesung.

"Enggak aku apa-apain tahu. kau itu yang salah malah nyalahin orang" balas Geun young.

"Salah apanya" kata Yesung.

"Tahu tidak. Gara-gara kau menabrakku tadi aku telat dan dihukum sekarang kau mempermalukanku gara-gara ngomong di pengeras suara. Jadi semua kau yang salah" kata Geun young panjang lebar mulai marah dengan kelakuan Yesung.

"Kau yang salah" kata Yesung.

"Kau" balas Geun Young

"Kau" kata Yesung

" Stop jangan bertengkar. Ini ruang Osis" kata Leeteuk.

"Kau juga Yesung. Kau namja kan kenapa bertengkar dengan yeoja" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Kita tahu kalo ponselmu baru tapi Cuma lecet kan" lanjutnya lagi.

"Prok prok prok" suara tepukan dari para anggota bermunculan.

"Tumben hyung keren" kata Donghae.

"Hyung keren" tambah Sungmin.

"Keren aku juga kali" kata Heechul menambahkan.

"Gak lebih keren aku" kata Eunhyuk mulai ikut-ikutan.

* * *

Geun Young hanya sweet drop denger perkataan kurang penting dari anak-anak Osis ini.

"Sudahlah kalian malah buat gadis itu bingung" kata Donghae menghentikan teman-temannya.

"Mianhe Geun young. Aku selaku Ketua Osis minta maaf atas nama Yesung" kata Leeteuk.

"Nde" balas Geun Young singkat.

"Oh ya selagi kau disini. Aku akan perkenalkan para anggota Osis di SMA ini.

"Aku Kim Heechul, wakil ketua Osis" kata siswa berbadan kurus ini.

"Aku Eunhyuk, dia Donghae, dan yang disana Sungmin kami pengurus Osis juga disini" kata eunhyuk memkorupsi jatah temannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Moon Geun young, bangaupseumnida" balas Geun young sambil sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Hei kau perkenalkan dirimu juga dan minta maaf" bujuk Leeteuk.

"Kau sudah tahu kan aku Yesung. Aku bendahara disini" kata Yesung.

"Dasar kau ini" kata Leeteuk.

"Anni Gwaenchana, mianhe aku pulang dulu ke kelas" kata Geun young.

"Oh ya bilang ke temanmu nanti kita langsung ke Lab Kimia ya" kata Leeteuk.

"Nde" jawab Geun Young meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yeoja tadi itu lumayan cantik lho Yesung" kata Leeteuk.

"Semua yeoja juga kau bilang cantik hyung" balas Donghae.

* * *

Geun young POV

Apanya yang Osis. Semua anggotanya aneh begitu. Apalagi yang bernama Yesung. Semoga aku tidak harus berurusan dengannya lagi. Baru masuk aku sudah dapat masalah. Semoga hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Saat aku masih kesal tiba- tiba seseorang menepukku dari belakang.

Normal POV

" Ponselmu mu sudah kembali" tanya Geun Seuk.

"Sudah" balas Geun Young. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Geun Seuk.

"Kelas. Katanya kita disuruh ke lab" jawab Geun Young.

"Anak-anak udah kesana. Tinggal kita yang belum kesana" kata Geun Seuk.

"Jadi kita ditinggal" kata Geun Young.

"Ya begitulah. Oh ya bagaimana pendapatmu dengan anak-anak Osis tadi. Kata anak-anak cewe mereka tampan-tampan" ujar Geun Seuk.

"Begitulah" jawab Geun young seadanya.

"Begitu apa?" tanya Geun Seuk penasaran.

"Lumayan tampan sih tapi rata-rata aneh gitu" jawab Geun Young panjang.

"Aneh. Masa sih, kata anak-anak cewek mereka keren. Anggota Super Junior kan diidolain satu sekolah" kata Geun Suk lagi.

"Super Junior?" tanya Geun Young.

"Iya, 9 anak osis tadi ditambah 4 siswa kelas 1 seangkatan kita. Dinamakan Super Junior. Kau ga tau?" Tanya Geun Suk

"Namanya aneh kayak gitu, super apa junior" balas Geun Young

"Rata-rata temen sekelas kita pada masuk SMA ini gara-gara mereka lho. Aku kira kamu juga?" Tanya Geun Suk memastikan

"Aku ini masih baru di Seoul tau lagipula mereka bukan tipeku apalagi yang namanya yesung itu. Amit-amit lah" balas Geun Young

"Kau ini" ujar Geun Suk

* * *

"Eomma aku pulang" ujar Geun young memasuki rumah barunya di Seoul.

"Anakku sudah pulang ya. Ayo makan dulu" balas suara dari dalam rumah.

"Ahjussi belum pulang?" Tanya Geun Young.

"Bisakah kau panggil dia appa. Sudah sebulan kan aku menikah dengannya?" balas si ibu mulai tak sabar

"Aku belum bisa eomma. Lagipula aku masih punya appa walaupun sekarang ga tau kemana" balas Geun Young tak bersemangat.

Suasana hening sejenak memberikan jeda pada percakapan ibu anak ini. "Oh ya Geun young. Dongsaengmu sekarang sudah kelas 1 SMA lho" ujar eomma bersemangat.

"Mwo?. Sudah SMA dia bukannya harusnya dia masih SMP?" Tanya Geun Young. "Kau lupa ya dia masuk kelas akselerasi saat SMP. Sekarang dia menyusulmu." ujar eomma bersemangat.

"Yeobo" terdengar suara keras masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ada apa. Kenapa kau tampaknya terburu-buru"Tanya Eomma.

"Mutasiku disetujui. Lusa aku sudah harus bertugas di Singapura" balas laki-laki setengah baya ini dengan wajah gembira. "Selamat sayang, bukankah ini sudah lama kau nantikan" ujar Eomma tak kalah bersemangat.

"Kau dan Geun Young harus ikut aku. Kita ga punya banyak waktu lagi. Bukannya paspor sudah ada kan. Kita tinggal siapkan barang-barang yang harus dibawa saja" balasnya bersemangat.

"Iya kita harus cepat siap-siap. Untung 2 hari kedepan juga libur nasional kan, untung ada hari libur di minggu padat ini. Geun Young kau harus siap-siap" balas eomma lebih heboh.

"STOP bisakah kalian lebih rileks. Aku baru masuk sekolah hari ini dan kenapa aku harus siap-siap pindah sekolah besok. Aku ga mau pergi aku mau tetap di SEOUL" ujar Geun young mulai tak sabar.

"ANDWAE" ujar eomma dan ahjussi bersamaan.

* * *

Geun young POV

Gila , ahjussi dan eomma ku benar-benar tak terduga, aku baru sehari baru penyesuaian kenapa mereka menyuruhku pindah. Aku gak mau titik. Lagipula biar ahjussi dan eomma saja yg pergi. Aku tak mau menganggu mereka berdua. Butuh waktu lama untuk eomma melupakan appa yang telah meninggalkanku dan eomma demi wanita lain. Aku harap eomma bahagia dengan ahjussi. Aku ga ingin menganggu mereka aku ingin hidup mandiri.

Normal POV

Berjam - jam setelah perundingan yang alot.

"Aku mau tinggal sendiri. Aku kan bisa latihan mandiri atau aku bisa pulang ke Jeju" balasku

"Ga boleh tinggal sendiri, apalagi pulang ke Jeju. Disana kita sudah tak punya saudara lagi" balas Eomma sedikit marah

"Apa solusi eomma?" Tanya Geun Young to the point.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mulai hari ini. Kau akan tinggal disini Geun young" ujar seorang ahjumma dengan wajah ramah.

"Kau bisa panggil aku ahjumma Kim.

Aku dan eommamu dulu teman baik dari kecil. Mendiang kakekmu yang menyekolahkan aku dari SMP sampe kuliah . keluargamu sudah seperti saudara bagiku

"Nde, ahjumma. Mian aku akan merepotkan ahjumma selama disini" ujar Geun Young

"Sama sekali ga merepotkan kok. Aku sendiri yang mengajukan diri. Saat eommamu cerita padaku. Aku langsung jawab aku bisa menjagamu di Seoul ini. Dari dulu aku ingin punya anak perempuan" balasnya.

Geun young POV

Sepertinya ahjumma ini orang baik. Ibu sudah pernah cerita dia punya sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara, ternyata bibi ini orangnya. Setelah mengantarku ke rumah bibi ini. Dan berbincang lama. Eomma langsung meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Seperti meninggalkan barang saja. Huft

Normal POV

"Geun Young kau sehat?" Tanya ahjumma memastikan

"Sehat kok ahjumma. Mian aku Cuma sedikit melamun. Oh ya anak ahjumma laki-laki?" Tanya Geun Young

"Iya. Dua-duanya laki-lakinya. Yang paling kecil Jong Jin, dia sekolah diluar kota sekolah asrama dan yang paling besar sekarang kelas 3 SMA lho namanya…" ujar ahjumma terputus

"Eomma baju gantiku dimana. Kenapa dikamar mandi ga ada?" Tanya seorang namja hanya berbalut handuk dengan rambut yang masih basah terurai berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"KAU" teriak Geun Young

"KAU LAGI" balas namja tadi

"Mian Geun Young. Dia anak ahjumma namanya Jong Woon. Kalian sudah kenal?" Tanya ahjumma penasaran.

"ANNIIIIIIIIIIIIII" teriak yesung dan Geun Young bersamaan.

'**Kadang memang kita tak pernah sadar kapan dan mengapa orang itu datang ke dalam kehidupan kita'**


	3. Chapter 3

WE

.

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2013

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

Jang Geun Suk

All Super Junior

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Typo

.

.

Genre:

Romance, comedy, family.

.

Chapter 3:

This Feel

"You're really annoying".

.

.

.

"Nde dua-duanya namja yang paling kecil Jong Jin dia sekolah diluar kota sekolah asrama dan yang paling besar sekarang kelas 3 SMA lho namanya" ujar ahjumma terputus

"Eomma baju gantiku dimana. Kenapa dikamar mandi ga ada?" tanya seorang namja hanya berbalut handuk dengan rambut yang masih basah terurai berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"KAU" teriak Geun Young.

"KAU LAGI" balas namja tadi.

"Mian Geun Young. Dia anak ahjumma namanya Jong Woon. Kalian sudah kenal?" tanya ahjumma ini penasaran.

"ANNIIIIIIIII" teriak Yesung dan Geun Young bersamaan.

* * *

"Eomma, kenapa gadis liar ini ada disini" ujar Yesung sambil menunjuk Geun Young.

"Jong Woon kau tidak sopan. Mulai hari ini Geun Young akan tinggal disini jadi bagian baru keluaraga ini. Eomma kan sudah bilang nanti ada anak sahabat eomma yang akan tinggal disini, kau lupa?" tanya ahjumma pada Yesung.

"Jadi ini yang eomma bilang gadis manis anak sahabat eomma. Sepertinya eomma harus ralat deh" balas Yesung dengan nada sinis.

"Maksudmu apa?" balas Geun Young merasa tak puas dengan jawaban seniornya ini.

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi" ujar ahjumma melerai Yesung dan Geun Young agar tak terjadi pertikaian lagi.

"Jong Woon cepat pakai bajumu. Pakaian gantimu kan ada di kamar, apa kau tidak malu menemui tamu cuma pakai handuk" ujar ahjumma pada Yesung.

"Iya. Aku masuk kamar dulu. Malah dia beruntung eomma bisa lihat badanku. Aku beri fanservice Cuma-Cuma" balas Yesung kepedean yang disambut deathglare dari Geun Young.

"Mianhe kelakuan anak ahjumma. Dia memang begitu tapi aslinya dia anak baik kok. Oh ya ahjussi masih di restoran kami, jadi ayo eomma antarkan ke kamarmu. Di lantai 2 disana" ujar ahjumma.

"Nde, kamshamnida ahjumma" ujar Geun Young

"Ini kamarmu, dulunya ini kamar Jongjin tapi karena dia tidak terlalu suka ada dilantai atas makanya kamar ini jadi kamar tamu. Kamar ini sudah ahjumma rombak agar nyaman untuk kamar gadis" ujar ahjumma bersemangat.

"Kamar yang bagus" ujar Geun Young sangat menyukai kamar barunya yang bercat biru laut ini.

"Kamar mandinya ada di pojok lantai dua ini ya. Kalau butuh yang lain cari ahjumma saja, kamar ahjumma ada di lantai satu" balasnya ahjumma Kim sambil tersenyum seperti telah mendapatkan anak perempuan yang selalu di inginkannya.

"Kamar ahjumma ada di lantai satu, mianhe kamar sebelah kamar siapa?" tanya Geun Young penasaran setelah melihat ada kamar lain disebelahnya.

"Itu kamar Jong Woon. Dilantai dua hanya ada kamar Jong Woon" balas ahjumma terputus.

"Tenang dia gak akan macam-macam padamu kok" lanjut Ahjumma bercanda.

"Aku gak berpikir begitu kok ahjumma" balas Geun young.

"Oh ya istirahat saja nanti makan malam nya jangan lupa ya" ujar ahjumma sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar.

* * *

"Wah ini anaknya Heejin . Kau sudah besar ya dulu waktu kau bayi kau pernah pernah mengompol saat ahjussi gendong lho" ujar ahjussi pada Geun Young panjang lebar.

"Nde ahjussi. Mohon bantuannya maaf merepotkan" balas Geun Young.

"Anni Young-ah. Oh ya yeobo ternyata Geun Young sangat mirip Heejin waktu SMA" ujar ahjussi antusias mengenang jaman SMAnya bersama teman-teman terbaiknya.

"Nde sangat mirip aku sampai kaget dibuatnya. Dulu aku, ahjussi, dan eomma mu teman SMA" balas ahjumma menjelaskan.

"Kau satu SMA dengan Jong Woon kata Heejin kau anak yang pintar" ujar ahjussi.

"Ahjussi terlalu memuji" balas Geun young merasa tak perlu melebih lebihkan.

"Liat Jong Woon kau harus belajar agar sepintar Geun Young" ujar ahjussi lagi

"Aku juga pintar kok" bela Yesung tak puas di ejek oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Hari ini seperti nya kita punya anak perempuan ya istriku atau malah menantu perempuan" ujar ahjussi bercanda.

"Ha?" balas Yesung sambil melihat ke arah Geun Young.

"Geun Young mau gak jadi menantu ahjussi dan ahujmma?" tanya ahjussi bercanda.

"Uhuhuhuk" ujar Geun hyoung tersedak gara-gara mendengar ucapan ahjussi tadi.

"Suamiku jangan bercanda terus, liat Geun Young jadi tersedak kan" balas ahjumma sambil memberi segelas air pada Geun Young.

"Nde appa, kenapa bilang hal yang _absurd_ kayak tadi mana mungkin juga aku dan yeoja liar ini. Seleraku terlalu tinggi appa" balas Yesung sombong.

"Nde ahjussi seleraku juga tinggi, yang pasti bukan namja kekanakan. Dia harus seorang namja yang dewasa" balas Geun Young sambil melihat kearah Yesung

"Hahahahhah kalian ini" tawa ahjussi memecah ketegangan antara Yesung dan Geun Young.

* * *

06.30 AM

"Geun Young bekalmu sudah kau bawa?" tanya ahjumma penasaran.

"Nde ahjumma. Kamshamnida Seharusnya ahjumma gak usah capek-capek bikin bekal" balas Geun Young.

"Kau kan sekarang sudah jadi bagian dari keluaraga kami. Oh ya jangan berangkat sendirian sebentar lagi Jong Woon juga selesai. Hari ini dia jalan kaki kok kalian kan bisa berangkat bersama" balas Ahjumma bersemangat

"Gwaenchana aku bisa sendiri ahjumma" balas Geun Young sambil pamit menuju ke depan pintu rumah. Namun suara yang sangat familiar datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu ya" ujar namja ini sambil mengenakan sepatu hitamnya.

"Nah Jong Woon datang. Kalian bisa berangkat bersama" ujar Eomma sambil tersenyum.

"Nde" ujar Geun Young pelan. Sebenarnya dia sangat sangat malas bertemu namja satu ini. Mood paginya yang baik langsung berubah 180 derajat hanya dengan mendengar suara namja ini.

* * *

Geun Young POV

Tuhan kenapa harus dia yang pergi ke sekolah bersamaku. Apa tidak ada namja yang lebih baik. Eh maksudku tak perlu namja yang penting bukan makhluk semenyebalkan dia saja.

"Heh kau yeoja liar" lagi-lagi dia memanggilku sesuka hatinya. Dasar namja tak punya sopan santun.

"Yak aku punya nama paboya" balas Geun Young yang marah dipanggil gadis liar.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus, nanti kalian telat lo" ujar ahjumma memperingatkan

"Kami berangkat dulu" ujar Geun Young dan Yesung bersamaan. Tak berapa lama smartphonenya bergetar ada sms masuk.

From: Seowoo

"_Geun young nanti duduk denganku lagi ya, aku berangkat pagi hari ini. Kita duduk dibarisan tengah ya. Oke?"_

To: Seowoo

_Oke aku ikut Woo-ah_

"Moon Geun Young" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba. Tumben akhirnya namja ini memanggil namaku benar.

"Apa Kim Jong Woon?" balasku sambil menyebut lengkap namanya.

"Kalau diluar rumah jangan panggil aku Jong Woon panggil aku Yesung. Jangan pernah bilang kita tinggal serumah. Kau bisa mematikan pasaranku dan satu lagi jalan dibelakangku minimal jarak 1 meter kau mengerti" ujar Yesung Panjang lebar.

"Nde arraseo". Namja ini benar benar gila memangnya ini drama Playfull Kiss memangnya kau Baek Seung Joo menyuruhku berjalan 1 meter dibelakangmu. Dan siapa juga yang mau mengaku tinggal serumah denganmu .

"Baik di luar rumah anggap saja kita tidak kenal satu sama lain" lanjut Yesung terlihat puas.

Akan jadi apa hari ini Tuhan.

Geun Young POV

END

* * *

Class 1-3

"Young-ah sisni-sini" ujar Seowoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Seperti biasa wajahnya selalu ceria sepertinya gadis ini tak punya satupun masalah.

"Nde Seowo" balas Geun Young beranjak ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Kemarin aku ke rumah kerabatku yang satu perumahan di Cheongdamdong denganmu Geun Young tapi saat aku lihat ke alamatmu katanya kalian sudah pindah" ujar Seowoo penuh tanya.

"Aku pindah Seowoo sekarang aku di daerah Insandong. Aku ikut kerabat kedua orangtuaku pindah ke Singapura, ayahku mendapat promosi" balas Geun young menerangkan.

"Oww makanya. Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku ikut ke Singapura kan lumayan bisa ke luar negeri" ujar Seowoo sambil tersenyum seperti akan menyenangkan tinggal di Negara lain pikir gadis ini

"Tapi kalau kau pindah nanti aku sama siapa" lanjutnya, mimik wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Makanya aku tetap disini hehe" balas Geun Young.

"Pagi-pagi udah pacaran kalian berdua ini"

"Sukkie" ujar Seowoo manja.

"Geun Young tadi aku melihat mu di daerah Insandong. Rumahmu disana?" tanya Geun Suk.

"Nde Geun Suk-ssi aku tinggal bersama kerabat disana. Rumahmu daerah itu juga ya?" tanya Geun Young.

"Aniyo, aku hanya lewat saja" balas Geun Suk sambil menaruh tasnya dibangku yang kosong.

"Young-ah tau gak hari ini, hari yang paling aku tunggu lho. Pangeranku akhirnya datang" ujar Seowoo bersemangat.

* * *

"Pangeran?" tanya Geun Young masih belum paham.

"Pasti lagi-lagi Super junior" balas Geun Suk malas.

"Sukkie kau menganggu saja" ujar Seowoo kesal kalau idolanya diejek oleh teman satu SMP nya ini.

"Mereka yang aku maksud itu Young-ah putra pemilik Hyundai department store Choi Siwon dan juga yang gak kalah tampan dari Siwon, Dia itu Cho" ujar Seowoo terhenti.

"Kyaaa Kyuhyun akhirnya kau berangkat" ujar para siswi yang melihat seorang datang.

"Kau makin tampan Kyu" balas lainnya.

* * *

Ya benar para gadis terpesona oleh namja yang baru datang satu ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang dapat membuat seluruh siswi sampai para guru Seoul high school tak berkedip dibuatnya. Namun ada satu gadis yang terpaku dan tak bisa bicara satu kata pun karenanya.

"Dongsaeng?" ujarnya pelan.

"Moon Geun young yak, kenapa kau diam. Jangan-jangan kau ikut terpesona" ujar Geun Suk bercanda.

Geun suk memanggil Geun Young lumayan keras sehingga namja yang sedang jadi perbincangan ini mencoba menoleh merasa mendengar nama yang familiar baginya ini.

"Moon Geun young?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Noona" teriak Kyuhyun seketika sambil memeluk Geun Young. Seluruh pandangan satu kelas kini tertuju pada dua orang ini.

_**Noona neomu yeppeoseo namjadeuli gaman andweo**_

_**Heundeullineun geunyeoae mam sashil algo isseo**_

"Dongsaeng lepaskan, aku sakit" balas Geun Young. Bisa dilihat seluruh siswi satu kelas memberi tatapan awas kau Moon Geun Young membuat kami cemburu tak tahu jadi apa kalau Kyuhyun terus-terusan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kapan kau sampai Seoul? Kenapa tak menelponku" balas Kyuhyun setelah pelukannya terlepas.

"Hampir seminggu" balas Moon Geun Young membenarkan bajunya yang kusut gara-gara pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Nugu ya?" tanya namja yang baru saja datang. Teriakan para sisiwi tak kalah menyertainya.

"Siwon dia nae noona" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut pertanyaan satu kelas tentang status mereka berdua.

"Paboya" ujar Geun Young berusaha menghentikan adiknya berkata lebih dari ini.

"Dia kakak kandungku. Jadi kalian para namja jangan main-main dengannya" balas Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh namun seketika namja satu kelas merinding mendengar perkataannya ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku mau bicara" Geun Young mencoba menarik Kyuhyun drai kekacauan yang disebabkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pabo ya, kenapa kau bilang kita bersaudara di depan semuanya?" tanya Geun Young mulai tak sabar dengan tingkah adik satu-satunya ini,

"Memang kan noona kenapa harus ada rahasia" balas Kyuhyun tak berdosa.

"Aku mau punya masa SMA yang damai" jawab Geun Young merasa Kyuhyun sebagai penganggu.

"Kau masih marah padaku noona gara-gara appa lebih memilihku daripadamu. Noona itu sudah terjadi lebih dari 7 tahun yang lalu" kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Appa memang tak pernah ingin anak perempuan. Namjalah yang paling utama sejauh apapun usahaku appa tak pernah menghargaiku. Kenapa kau juga sekolah disini membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Kenapa Kyu kau harus masuk kelas akselerasi kenapa kita jadi satu angkatan. Kau tahu aku paling tak suka dibandingkan denganmu" Geun Young paling tak suka jika sudah mulai bicara tentang ayahnya.

"Noona jangan begini terus ini sudah lewat tujuh tahun. Kemarin aku dapat telepon dari eomma katanya kau tinggal di rumah teman eomma. Kenapa kau tidak mencari aku dan appa" lanjut Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan" balas Geun Young sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa jawaban yang jelas.

* * *

After School

"Tidak pulang bersama dongsaengmu?" tanya Geun Suk sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Anni rumah kami berbeda, aku sudah ceritakan orangtua kami berpisah. Dia ikut ayahku dan aku ikut ibu" balas Geun Young mencoba tersenyum.

"Sukkie" Seowoo menyenggol tangan Geun Suk merasa Geun Young tak ingin masalah ini dibahas lebih lanjut.

"Kalian sudah tentukan ekskul apa?" tanya Geun Suk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Basketball" ujar Seowoo bangga.

"Memangnya yeoja sepertimu bisa pegang bola basket?" tanya Geun Suk meremehkan kemampuan temannya ini.

"Dia hanya mau lihat Donghae anak basket itu kan" ejek Geun Suk.

"Kalau kau Young-ah?" lanjutnya penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan yeoja ini.

"Aku belum punya pilihan mungkin aku ikut jurnalistik atau kesenian" balas Geun Young masih bingung.

"Lebih baik tidak usah ikut saja. Aku sibuk dengan bandku daripada ikut ekskul" balas Geun Suk yang sepertinya memang tak berminta ikut kegiatan sekolah apapun.

"Dia ini anak band Youngie. Dari SMP namja satu ini punya banyak fans apalagi kalangan yeoja" balas Seowoo membanggakan temannya.

"Dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan" balas Geun Suk.

"Geun Geun couple. Aku ada janji dengan anak kelas sebelah jadi aku pamit duluan ya. Annyeong" pamit Seowoo keluar dari kelas.

"Dia memang seenaknya. Kau pulang ke Insandong kan, mau bareng aku juga ga bawa motor" Geun Suk menawari Geun Young pulang.

"Baiklah Rumahmu juga daerah Insandong?" tanya Geun Young penasaran.

"Rumah temanku yang disana kami ada latihan band"

"Sudah jangan terlalu dianggap omongan anak-anak satu kelas. Kau ya kau Cho Kyuhyun ya Kyuhyun" ujar Geun Suk sambil tetap memakan permen karetnya.

"Gomawo. Hari ini benar melelahkan aku seperti artis ya, ditanyai semua orang" balas Geun Young lirih.

"Adikmu salah satu member Super Junior SMA kita. Kau noonanya idola ambil positifnya" ujar Geun Suk lagi-lagi.

"Kau orang yang baik Geun Suk awal aku melihatmu aku kira kau berandalan hehe"

"Yah memang banyak yang bilang seperti itu mungkin wajahku terlalu preman ya" balas Geun Suk sambil merapikan rambutnya membuat ekspresi seakan marah yang malah mengundang tawa Geun Young.

"Kau gila" ujar Geun Young tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Begitu dong jangan pasang wajah musam lagi. Kau lebih cantik tersenyum" ujar Geun Suk sambil tetap berjalan maju.

"Kita berpisah disini rumah temanku ada di blok sebelah. Annyeong" lanjutnya

"Annyeong" balas Geun Young pelan terlihat semburat merah memenuhi pipinya.

"Hei Moon Geun Young jangan berdiri di depan rumah orang. Aku gak bisa masuk rumahku sendiri"

"Yesung" ujar Geun Young akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Namja tadi namjachingumu. Lumayan juga seleramu" balas Yesung sambil mendekati pagar rumahnya ini.

"Anni dia hanya temanku" ujar Geun Young sedikit terbata.

"Terserahlah" balas Yesung sambil membuka kunci pagar rumahnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat tak sedikit keringat yang berjatuhan dari dahinya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Geun Young khawatir.

"Anni" jawab Yesung lirih.

"Bruuuuuuk"

"Yak Yesung-ssi" teriak Moon Geun Young panik.

to be continue


End file.
